


Of Circumstance

by Esca



Series: Fine Young Criminals [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, PWP, classy porn, companion work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esca/pseuds/Esca
Summary: That he can’t touch Itachi whenever he wants due to their circumstances only makes Kisame want him more.AFine Young Criminalscompanion piece.KisaIta PWP One-shot





	Of Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really wanted to do a one-shot of Kisame and Itachi. This is a companion piece to ‘Fine Young Criminals’. I listened to ‘Blue Ocean Floor’ on repeat while reading this. The lyrics are so beautiful and immediately make me gravitate mentally towards this pairing.  
> I think that Kisame and Itachi would be very loving and romantic with each other, so I tried to convey that properly.  
> There is nothing better than classy porn. Porn can be classy, right...?? ;;;

\-----------------------

_Of Circumstance_

_‘You are not like anyone I have ever met. I’ll be hard-pressed to forget you, Kisame.’_

_‘Then maybe you shouldn’t forget me.’_

_‘Perhaps I should not.’_

That was the discourse exchanged between them the first time they had kissed. How cruel a mistress fate was, to bring Itachi his soulmate during such a trial in his life. But Kisame had never judged him. He had never made him feel like he was ‘less’ because of his transgressions. He had always smiled at him, and looked at him in a way with such reverence that made Itachi want to be better than he was. 

Completely and fully was his intent to simply continue on with the guise that his feelings for the officer were nothing if not platonic. But Kisame, he had clearly had other thoughts, despite their circumstances and the fact that such a relationship was surely not appropriate.

It did not matter that they could potentially be seen at any moment, in a corner as they were with the only thing concealing them wooden palettes stacked high in the warehouse of the city food bank.

Kisame had held his face gingerly in his open palms and leaned down, pressing his lips to his softly. And it was then in that moment that Itachi knew he would never be able to be platonic with this man. He would never be able to pretend with him that he did not feel insurmountable passion. All-consuming, never ceasing.

When they had parted, Itachi’s lidded eyes had gained a sense of fear. Hesitation.

_‘I know I have no one to blame but myself for being in this situation. But I don’t want to tear your world asunder either.’_

_‘You don’t understand. Our positions... they are irrelevant. Because when I see you, and when you speak to me in such the way that you do, I feel things I have not felt for a long time. I want to hang on your every word for as long as you’ll allow me, Itachi.’_

That they were supervising officer and probate in that instant did not matter. That this was forbidden, did not matter. All that did was that they had found each other, his split heart now made whole by their union.

Itachi sighed lowly in his throat and traced the tip of a finger along the rim of a stemmed wine glass. He wished it were filled with beautiful red liquid, the very thing that had made him spiral. Whenever he became forlorn and wanted to turn to drink to chase away whatever thought pervaded him, he instead chose to mentally replay that moment shared between him and Kisame in his head. 

He would never be able to forget it. It would be ingrained upon his memory for eternity. 

His garnet eyes focused towards the front door, the beautifully intricate pattern cut into glass doing nothing to conceal the form of the man sticking a key into the lock. Itachi’s face softened as the officer stepped inside, toeing off his shoes and setting them next to the raven’s neatly. The Uchiha was on his feet in an instant, padding over to Kisame to plant a soft kiss on the line of his jaw. 

Kisame embraced him tightly. “I’m sorry. I know I’m late.”

“You always apologize, but it cannot be helped. We both know this.”

Pressing his forehead to the smaller man’s, Kisame could not help but smile as he ran a hand through beautiful long ebony hair, indulgently threading his fingers and reveling in its softness. “How is it that such a perfect creature as you is mine?”

“I often ask myself that same question...” Itachi bit down on his bottom lip as his slim, elegant fingers worked deftly on the buttons of Kisame’s uniform shirt. He leaned in and planted an open-mouthed kiss to the other’s throat column, gently creating a suction and pulling back with a softly audible ‘pop’. 

“So eager already? I only just walked in the door...” Kisame shrugged off his shirt, glancing over and looking at the wine glass on the side table next to the black leather sofa. “...You were thinking about _that night_ again?”

The raven gave him a guilty look. “I don’t know why my mind still replays those thoughts.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Itachi. None of it was. You cannot keep on shouldering this burden.”

A soft kiss was planted on the Uchiha’s bare shoulder. He was pulled flush against the taller man’s body, skin against skin, and held tight.

“I often think about him. I wonder if he still resents me for it.”

“Sasuke’s feelings are his own. You do not have to acknowledge them as truths. You had no control over the death of your parents.”

“I will always feel like it is my fault.”

“Have you considered what I proposed? Going to meetings?”

Itachi shook his head fervently. “I am not comfortable with such a thing. I am already aware of my relationship with alcohol and that it is not normal.”

Kisame sighed, but did not protest. Instead he gathered the smaller man in his arms, Itachi loosely wrapping his legs around his thick waist as he was carried up the stairs and to the room they sometimes shared. He lay the other down on the bed softly, getting on top of him with a leg on either side of his form. Pressing their foreheads together again, the officer planted a soft, pliant kiss to Itachi’s lips. “Then allow me to chase those demons away for you tonight.”

He moved their bodies so their nether regions were flush, grinding against him in such a way that Itachi could not help but elicit a fettered sigh, garnet eyes closing. 

“Beautiful. Surely I must have done something right in this life, to earn the privilege of making love to such a beautiful man.”

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, color welling to his cheeks as Kisame kissed a long trail down his throat and belly, stopping at the hem of his loose-fitting pants to deftly divest his lower half of them. Laid bare to the other man’s eyes, Itachi felt himself harden quickly as Kisame bit and nipped at his pronounced hip bones, teeth leaving marks on the skin, but not breaking the surface layer of flesh. 

He propped himself up by his elbows, biting down on his lip to silence a soft moan as a warm mouth encircled him. “Kisa...” he breathed out, threading his long fingers through dark hair and watching entranced as he was swallowed. 

Kisame closed his eyes, focused only on bringing the willowy male pleasure as he sucked on his length with practiced precision and skill. Itachi was by no means his first male lover, but he hoped he was his last.

He was so reserved, never allowing himself to display how he truly felt. Kisame wanted to break down those barriers, those concrete walls surrounding his heart and his mind and make him come undone. He wanted to feel him quake, watch as everything came crumbling down and Itachi was left stripped and unable to hide any longer. 

He wanted him desperate, wild, a beautiful creature of lunar, lustful passions and unbridled desire. All his, and no one else’s.

Kissing the tip of his erection, Kisame gripped him firmly and stroked, eyes taking in the sight of the Uchiha before him. “Let go, Itachi. You never need to conceal your true self from me,” he lifted up one of Itachi’s legs, leaving a trail of saliva as he dragged his tongue down pale, milky flesh, his goal the rosy pucker of skin exposed to his greedy gaze. 

Itachi lay back flush against the sheets, letting out an uncensored, breathy moan as Kisame flattened his tongue and licked his ass in long strokes, hand still jerking him at the base of his cock. His chest felt painful with the flood of emotions welling up inside of him. It was his nature, he could not help but be reserved. With Kisame, he was open. Unashamed. Raw. 

It was exhilarating.

Sitting up fully and letting out a sharp, ragged exhalation, Itachi placed his hands on Kisame’s shoulders, encouraging him to move back up to eye level. Once the older had straddled his waist, Itachi pressed their lips together roughly, teeth nipping at Kisame’s bottom lip brazenly in silent want. 

_There. Like that._

All he needed was a little encouragement in the right places. 

Kisame kissed him back with the same intensity, parting the other’s lips open with his tongue and ensuing a battle between them as he reached down and unzipped his pants, pushing them down past well-muscled cheeks, erection bobbing as it was freed from its confines. He broke their liplock to nip at the shell of Itachi’s ear and whispered huskily to him, “Tell me how bad you want this in you.”

Itachi’s cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet, and he opened his mouth to respond but hesitated. “Kisame...”

“No, baby. You have to tell me what you want,” Kisame grasped both their arousals in his large palm, slowly stroking along their lengths, willing the other to speak. “Let go.”

Garnet eyes darkened to near black as a loud gasp and choked moan evoked from Itachi’s throat to make itself audible. “Fuck... I want you, Kisame. I want you inside of me, filling me so full that I cannot think about anything else but you. I want you in me so deep that every time you thrust inside, I feel it in the back of my throat.”

Kisame growled possessively and latched his teeth onto the junction between Itachi’s shoulder and throat, biting with every intent to mark the other as his own. Itachi let out a pained, but pleasured groan, threading his fingers in the officer’s hair and gripping tight.

Grasping onto Itachi’s hands, Kisame gingerly kissed his fingertips and laid them to rest at his sides. He moved further up the raven’s chest, positioning himself so that his thick length was eye level to the Uchiha’s lustful gaze. Bracing a splayed palm against the headboard, Kisame groaned as Itachi engulfed him, teasing the head of his cock with his tongue before moving further down, mouth taking in a little bit more of him each time he moved his head up and down, until the younger was deep throating him. It took all the willpower Kisame had to not fuck his mouth wildly with abandon. He pistoned his hips slowly, turgid length pressing against the back of the raven’s throat, making Itachi’s eyes water as he relaxed his mouth to accept all of him.

He raked his nails down Kisame’s thighs, leaving angry red trails and small lacerations as his mouth and throat were repeatedly filled, the pain in his jaw sending a dull ache and renewed rush of blood to his nether regions, intensifying his passions. Coughing openly, he stilled Kisame’s hips and looked up at him insistently, eyes fierce as he wordlessly conveyed what he wanted. 

Nodding, Kisame leaned over to the bedside table and took out a small half-full bottle of lubricant. Smirking softly, he quickly flipped Itachi over onto his belly, muscled arm forcing him to his knees and his hips back until his ass was flush against his arousal, ignoring noises of indignation. “Be still and open your legs nicely for me.”

Burying his face in a pillow to hide his shame, Itachi widened his legs, and let out a soft gasp as felt slick fingers trace around his hole before one was slowly pushed inside. “Haah...” he breathed out, clenching his muscles around the offending digit as it was slowly moved in circular motions inside of him, a second soon coming to join and scissoring. “Fuck, Kisa...”

“Shh.”

Kisame angled his fingers just so, and Itachi’s body underneath his convulsed when he found what he was searching for. The repeated stroking of his prostate made him relax and loosen further so that a third finger could be pushed in. “You good?”

“Mmhm... just hurry up...” 

“Don’t worry... I won’t make you wait long. I’ve been craving this feeling all day...” Kisame experimentally thrust his fingers in and out of Itachi, groaning at the contractions of muscles, knowing soon the same inexplicable tightness would be surrounding him and squeezing so deliciously. Slicking his length with the lubricant, he positioned himself at Itachi’s entrance, slowly pushing inside until the tip was no longer visible. 

Itachi bit down on the pillow to muffle his loud, strangled gasp as he was penetrated. 

“Pillow biter...” Kisame teased, laughing as he got a middle finger in response. He continued pushing in until his sizeable girth was fully seated inside the Uchiha, biting back a groan as hot tightness enveloped him. “Every time we do it, you’re still so tight...” he marveled to himself. 

He waited, deathly still until he was sure Itachi had adjusted to the intrusion. “I’m going to move now...” he slowly withdrew til only the tip was inside, and slid back in effortlessly, starting out in a slow, torturous rhythm that left Itachi keening and moaning his name.

Placing his hands on the smaller man’s hips in a tight grip, but not bruising, Kisame grit his teeth as he quickened his pace, eliciting harsh, ragged exhalations of breath and peppered moans from the other man beneath him.

“Fuck... oh my god... _fuck,_ Kisame...”

Itachi’s cursing spurned him on further. He had such a polite mouth, to hear him say such vulgarities was such a turn-on. Angling his thrusts just so, Kisame grinned openly when Itachi arched his spine and screamed for him. Tightening his grip further to the point where he was sure the other would have marks on his hips, he pistoned in and out of Itachi’s heat wildly and without abandon, hitting the same spot over and over and receiving more and more choked moans and soft screams of pleasure. 

Kisame suddenly pulled out and flipped Itachi’s body so the other was facing him, and hoisted his legs over his muscled, broad shoulders, sliding back inside his tight heat and fucking him hard and fast, eyes greedily drinking in the sight of the Uchiha unravelling before his very gaze. Itachi’s eyes were clenched closed, pleasured tears mottling his eyelashes as his expression tensed, his jaw slack.

_‘Beautiful.’_

He wanted Itachi to always look like this. He wanted him to always be as wild and as free as he was in this moment. Leaning down, he pressed their lips together roughly, their tongues waging a war that neither was prepared to surrender. 

Itachi moved his hips in time with Kisame’s, wanting to feel all of him inside, the fullness driving him wild with ecstasy. He angled his body just so so that the dark-haired man continuously hit that bundle of nerves inside of him. He wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. Kisame was a beast, taking and using but giving everything back as he made intense, passionate love to him.

“You’re getting close.”

Maneuvering their bodies again so Itachi was on his side, Kisame continued thrusting hard and fast, each time hitting Itachi’s sweet spot and turning the other into a shaking, uncontrollable mess. 

“Mmn.... haa... fff... fffuck...” Itachi arched his spine again, eyes shooting open wide as Kisame gave a particularly harsh piston that made his vision go white as he openly screamed the older man’s name as his orgasm overtook him violently. 

Kisame reached down and jerked Itachi’s cock, spurt after spurt of hot cum landing on the raven’s chest and on his hand. Looking smugly satisfied, he continued his quick pace and onslaught of the other’s ass, until finally, burying himself in as deep as he could possibly go, he shouted his own release, filling the other man full of everything he had to give.

Itachi moaned softly as he felt Kisame’s cum coat his walls, and he buried his face tiredly in pillows, body covered in a sheen of sweat as he rode out his post-coital high. “....Fuck.”

Pulling out slowly, Kisame gathered him in his arms and held him close, peppering kisses all over Itachi’s face. “...I promised you I would chase away your demons.”

“Yes... yes, you did...” the raven murmured into his broad chest. He looked up at the larger male, eyes connecting with his. 

“I love you.”

Itachi closed his eyes and smiled, his heart seeming to leave his body as it soared. He pressed a deep kiss to Kisame’s lips that the other returned in earnest. 

He was not perfect, and he never pretended to be. Itachi knew he was full of flaws and inconsistencies. But with Kisame, he never had to hide who he was. He could be open. 

And he knew he would always be loved, no matter the circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 2 am and I didn't stop until it was finished.  
> I have to go to work, oops! ;;;  
> ...Sorry boss, I'm tired 'cause I was up writing classy porn.  
> I wonder if I could say that without getting fired...?


End file.
